Photovoltaic (PV) cells and panel assemblies are currently attached to roof seams for receiving solar energy and converting the solar energy to electricity for home use. One such PV panel assembly is a Mage Solar Unit manufactured by Mage Solar Inc.
In order to attach the PV panels to the roof seams, roofing clamps such as the AceClamp® manufactured by PMCI of Bristol Conn. for attaching snow guards and the like, can be modified for attaching the PV panels.
Another arrangement for attaching PV panels to roof seams is the type described within U.S. Pat. No. 7,758,011 entitled “Adjustable Mounting Assembly for Standing Seam Panels”.
Such forms of attaching PV panels to roof seams mainly consist of an arrangement of metal components which insures electrical connection between adjoining panels that are attached by a common clamp for grounding purposes.
When such PV panels are to be attached to metal roofs, it is important that the panels remain electrically grounded without becoming electrically connected with the clamp and/or the metal roof.
One purpose of the instant invention is to describe a PV panel clamp for attaching a PV panel to a roof without electrical conduction between the clamp and roof while insuring electrical grounding between adjoining PV panels, per se.
A current arrangement for such insulating assembly is described within U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/385,644 entitled “PV Kit for Roof Assembly”, which Application is incorporated herein for purposes of reference.
A further purpose of the instant invention is to provide a simpler and less expensive insulating assembly for achieving the same results.